


Johnlock

by Divine_Anarchy21



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Mr Watson Cum, Dom/sub, Fun, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oh God Yes, Sherlock is life, Sherlock is love, Throbbing Pants Monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_Anarchy21/pseuds/Divine_Anarchy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a boring day Sherlock is desperate to find something to entertain himself.  That's the exact same moment that John walks into the room....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock

“Yawn,” I arrive home precisely at 10:22am dropping my many plastic bags filled with of groceries onto the pavement as I search for my keys.  
“Damn it Sherlock!” I yell “Stop taking my keys!”  
Sherlock Holmes has recently developed an annoying tendency to steal my keys instead of picking up his own. It is almost annoying as his violin playing, which drives me insane, but I can put up with it, I mean I haven’t gotten any good sleep since the war. My train of thought is cut short when I hear thumping coming from upstairs  
“Mrs Hudson? Mrs Hudson is that you?”  
The thumping seems to be getting louder.  
“Mrs Hudson, it’s me John, Dr John Watson, would you please open the door for me, the damn bastard has stolen my keys again!”  
At that the door handle of 221B Baker Street ``turns only to reveal with a whiff of cigarette smoke, Sherlock Holmes’s looming in the narrow doorway.  
“Umm…. Ahhh.. Sherlock why are you home so early?”  
“Ohh John, there hasn’t been enough cases lately!”  
“Sooooo?”  
“Errrr you just don’t get it! There hasn’t been enough cases lately! There hasn’t been enough to distract me, distract me from my longing. My longing for you, and it has only grown stronger.”  
“Sherlock? What on earth do you mean?”  
“Cum Mr Watson, cum…… and take a seat.”  
I reluctantly take a seat on my own worn armchair. I stare up at Sherlock towering over me but I can only notice one thing… His eyes. Instead of being icy cold they were filled with lust and passion as he looks me up and down.  
“John, oh dear John, please save me from this boredom!”  
My heart skips a beat as he unleashes his throbbing monster from his pants.  
“Ohh Mr Holmes, I never knew you were so…. Big!”  
“Dr Watson, please call me daddy.”  
My mouth opens as Sherlock slides his stiff erect cock into my moist mouth.  
I gag as he slithers further and further down my throat tickling my insides as he goes.  
“Mmmmmmmm salty…” I mumble as he ejaculates his flavoursome cum all over my face. I excitedly lick it up like a child in a candy store. I feel a tingling sensation and can’t control myself as my enormous dick leaps free from its cage.  
I let my head control me as I grab Sherlocks’s skinny frame and bend him over the cold hard coffee table.  
“Ahhhhhhh” He lets out a sigh of pleasure as within two thrusts I am 8.5inches deep in him. My rough hardened hands grasp his muscular arms for support as I begin to work my magic. But the deeper I get the more Sherlock starts to squirm, this bugs me so I take a quick break from my fucking. Sherlock’s bare defined chest struggles against the table as I forcefully pin him down. Conveniently within arm’s reach was my laptop charger. I pick it up in one hand and deeply look into Sherlock’s blue eyes filled with passion. My hunger for more anal drove me as I fully stripped Sherlock Holmes and tied him down to each corner of the coffee table. Of course he put up a bit of a fight, but it was next to nothing compared to what I had encountered during my service in Afghanistan. Within a few minutes I am back into Sherlock’s sweet sweet ass, but there is a problem. Why won’t he stop screaming? With each pump I make Sherlock cries out in agony; I mean it really kills the mood. So I stick my hand in his mouth to muffle the sound. After 10mins his muffled yells turn into whimpers of mercy as tears trickle down his high cheekbones and onto my hand.  
At that I feel a sudden rush of happiness as a tsunami of semen is shot out of my bulging penis into his stretched anus. I collapse on the ground underneath Sherlock’s tied up body with sweat pouring down from my face. Sherlock mumbles something to me just loud enough to understand.  
I do what he said.  
I kneel behind him and separate his smooth toned ass cheeks with my rough hands. Then…  
He groaned with pleasure as my tongue slipped down his crack, sucking up all of the sperm that I just jizzed in there. It took no time until all the salty flavour was gone but I just kept on going. I just kept going for Sherlock. I could feel his body shuddering with pleasure underneath me as I swallowed and his groans grew louder and louder and louder. So I just kept going for Sherlock. Sherlock is love. Sherlock is life.


End file.
